


《折叠》

by Roshecrell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 短篇2q+完结，51与60双灵魂同体，前年的圣诞贺文。
Relationships: Conner/OCfemale, 康纳/原创女主
Kudos: 1





	《折叠》

你马上就要和康纳结婚了。  
这显然十分完美，如果没有“康纳”的存在的话。  
他们两个人……或者说一个人共同占据着身体，某些时候相互融合，某些时候又分裂成独立的个体，各自发表不同的意见，通常是什么时候呢？做饭，写文章，打扫，名为“51”的个体会表现得散漫一点，更加温柔友好，而名为“60”的个体有着超乎常人的挑剔个性，总是揪着过于细节的地方计较，当然，他也有着足够解决事情的能力就是了。  
对此你又能怎么办呢？你只能接受而已，你要说你讨厌其中的哪一个，这个问题是不存在的，相异的表达中同一的本质融洽地粘附着，你喜欢康纳，哪一个都是，而他也喜欢你，无论60嘴上多么多么嘲讽着你是个“低能儿”，相比起他的毒舌，你更想知道的反而是……  
为什么是“51”和“60”？为什么像是机器编码一样给自己取名，其他的“数字”们存在吗？如果存在了，是因为某些原因“消散”了，还是说“消除”了呢？  
你问过一次这个问题，51说的确只有他们两个没错，但他又对你撒娇，问你“难道会因此不喜欢康纳吗”这样轻巧而恰当地敷衍着，就好像从不在你面前说谎的他，会因为你的追问而吐露出什么似的。  
你有些不高兴，那样微小却无法简单消除的委屈感被发泄在了60身上，他从灵魂的沉睡中醒来，占据整个身躯来放肆地伸个懒腰时，你伸手压住他身后的床头木板，然后跨坐到他的身上。  
51喜欢这样的亲密，你们在晨光里亲吻，嘴唇与嘴唇分离的呼吸中带着清爽的薄荷气息，鼻端是对方的味道，还捎带着门口围栏外绽放的蔷薇气味。  
60嘛……暂且说则不然，他总是逃避你，拒绝你，偶尔又放纵你，仿佛他只愿意接受你礼节程度的亲吻，但如果你渐进性地执意深入，他就会迟疑，最后整个身体都僵硬起来，却也没有推开你。  
就像是51所说的那样，任何的“康纳”都喜欢着你，手指上的银环是这份感情的标志，而灵魂中的丝线连接了你，与特殊的、你面前的、叫做“康纳”的这个个体。  
尤其是60小混蛋，你可不希望在他的面前总显得只有你重视这份感情一样，就算是没办法让他主动，也要在一定程度上把他逼得寸步难行。  
带着刚出浴后湿气的手臂环绕上青年的脖颈，手肘的青色血管恰好相对着颈侧的动脉，相隔两层皮肤，两个人的血液如同交融一般沿着既定的道路流动着。  
60手中厚重的原文书磕在桌面上发出沉闷的响声，他等待了一会儿，希望你能像平常一样乖巧地收敛自己，等51睡醒了再玩闹，但你并没有这么做，水汽向上攀岩着，不甘心地散去，却又凝结于发梢的位置，下滑，滚落。  
他的心跳鼓动得好大声，你叹喟着又搂紧了一点，换来更加僵硬的肌肉。  
“莉维，”他合上了书本，把它摆放到桌角的位置，倾身的动作带着你向前挪了一点，于是他可以轻轻地扯动你掉落在他肩头的发丝，就像是调情一样在指尖缠绕着，“请你稍微冷静一点，大约一个小时之后他就会醒过来了，你没必要先拿我解馋，明白吗？”  
“什么叫解馋呀，我光明正大和我未婚夫亲近有什么问题吗？”你撇撇嘴反驳他。  
“所以我说，再等一个小时对你来说并不是什么难事，你没必要粘着我。”被放开的头发打着旋儿回到你的身边，他叹了口气，如此对你说道。  
“难道你不是康纳吗？”你故意这样问他，“我家那位是住在这个房子里的康纳，所以你也是住在这个房子里的康纳吗？”  
从他嘴角平淡的弧线可以看出来，暴躁60的忍耐心开始向下掉落了。  
你如他所愿地闭嘴，专心用身体来探索他的身体，手指从扣得严严实实的领口缝隙里溜进去，结果完全被卡在缝隙中不能动弹，指甲划拉着锁骨附近的皮肤，你以这样的小动作来询问，他是否愿意让你进一步深入。  
60这家伙的矛盾大抵就表现在这样的地方，直白和委婉两种方式必须被运用在恰好的时机，办正事的时候一点啰嗦他都受不了，可现在这种时候你敢保证，你要是直接对他发出更进一步的询问，口头拒绝绝对会把你淹没的。  
所以你平静地继续动作，沉稳地等待他的回答。  
康纳皱着眉头“啧”了一声，同时他抬起了手指，伸向领口的位置，打开了你的手指……旁边那第一颗纽扣。  
他可从来没有默许过这样的事情，你吃惊地眯了眯眼，还没来得及把自己的疑问问出口，他就先一步地开始抱怨了。  
“别随便在这种时候做出容易让人误解的举动，旧东西。”  
他一贯这么称呼的只有一个人，那就是同在一个身体里的“自己”，你被他牵着手温柔地来到他的面前，因此也清楚地看到了他面上的表情。  
温柔的动作，和很不耐烦的双眼，醒过来的51似乎只是接管了四肢的动作，但对于人类来说，这就是大部分行动的掌控权了。  
“莉维，”抱怨之后的他呼唤了你的名字，微哑的尾音里带上低低的缱绻，“60喜欢你的举动，所以不要因为他的拒绝停下来。”  
“闭嘴你这家伙！”他的眉头皱得更紧了，激动的情绪帮助他夺取了一只手的自由，青年漂亮的左手用有分寸的力道试图推开你证明他并没有什么“喜欢”，而同样漂亮的右手干脆拽着你的手腕让你跌进他的怀抱中。  
你的嘴唇自然地贴在了他唇角的位置，就连最细微的颤动都能被柔软的唇瓣所察觉，落空的左手在空气中无目标地试探了几下，最后迟疑地落在你的后背上。  
“我可没有觉得喜欢，你要认清楚这一点。”他再一次强调道。  
“他骗你，亲爱的，”51的声音带着笑意冒出来，“这个心跳和硬度可不是这么说的。”  
“那是你的感觉，旧东西，和我没有关系，一点，任何，完全没有关系！”60极力地向外撇锅。  
“嗯嗯，是啊，和我就更没有关系了，我只是堪堪拿到了膝盖和手肘以上而已，”温柔的右手用带着薄茧地指腹摩擦了几下你的手腕，“你知道我从来不对你说谎的，莉维亲爱的。”  
笑看恋人自顾自吵嘴的你于是还是被卷进了乱流当中，康纳用双手捧住你的脸，让你与他的双眼直视，那双棕色的眼眸澄澈又美丽，右眼是平静流动的溪水，左眼是卷起漩涡的湖水。  
双方都在等待着，等待你给出属于你的最后答复。  
“我从头到尾就只想问一个问题，”你抿了抿唇，“康纳……嗯，康纳喜欢我的行为吗？一定一定，绝对要认真回答我哦，这是唯一的机会了”  
温柔的右眼弯曲出彩虹一样的弧度，毫不犹豫地，他说：“喜欢。”  
深沉的左眼在良久的对视后撇开视线，白色的灯光放大了细节，让脸颊上浅淡的红晕被最恰当地刻画出来，最终松口了的他说：“……喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢康纳，只要是康纳就全……部都很喜欢。”在他的手心里你绽放出灿烂的笑容，左手和右手一起按压在你两颊的酒窝上，紧接着你接收到温柔又不失力度的吻，吮吸研磨着，把你的双唇染成更加艳丽的颜色。  
“欸……说起来……”你懊恼地皱眉，“是不是错过槲寄生亲亲了？”  
“没关系的，”康纳看了眼门框上的挂饰，又看了眼时钟，“之后的每一天都多亲吻一次，就能够补上了。”  
随着雪落下的窗外，他落下又一个亲吻。  
“莉维，”这一刻念着你名字的声音模糊得分不清界限，但无论如何，是康纳这个人在对你说话，你清楚地知道着。  
“这是补上的第一个。”


End file.
